


Punição e Perdão

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogplay, Lemon, M/M, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: Feliz por sua boa recuperação S2~ Espero que isso lhe distraia um pouco em seu tempo no hospital X3Apenas pegando o ponto de vista do Ivan, acho que não acaba sendo como Anghel lidaria realmente com uma situação parecida, mas acho que é o jeito que Ivan mais gostaria que fosse huahuahua, então pode ser algo como um sonho e não official qualquer coisa 83. Eu só aproveitei de umas imagens explicativas sobre o Spanking e procurei uns blogs e tals XD, mas ainda não sei se está bom lol.Como sempre não tenho mania de correção então qualquer coisa errada sem sentido, cortada, pulada e etc e tals... Já peço perdão ç-ç.





	Punição e Perdão

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Feliz por sua boa recuperação S2~ Espero que isso lhe distraia um pouco em seu tempo no hospital X3
> 
> Apenas pegando o ponto de vista do Ivan, acho que não acaba sendo como Anghel lidaria realmente com uma situação parecida, mas acho que é o jeito que Ivan mais gostaria que fosse huahuahua, então pode ser algo como um sonho e não official qualquer coisa 83. Eu só aproveitei de umas imagens explicativas sobre o Spanking e procurei uns blogs e tals XD, mas ainda não sei se está bom lol.
> 
> Como sempre não tenho mania de correção então qualquer coisa errada sem sentido, cortada, pulada e etc e tals... Já peço perdão ç-ç.

                Já não sabia mais quanto tempo estava daquele jeito. Com as mãos algemadas na perna do sofá, a coleira igualmente presa, embora com a guia curta no braço de Angel, apenas. Seus olhos estavam vendados, o corpo nu exposto, seu rabinho enfiado bem fundo em seu corpo, sua uretra igualmente “plugada”. O corpo praticamente tremia, já não sabia exatamente a quantos minutos.

                A posição podia ser um pouco incômoda pelo tempo que estava ali, mas os travesseiros ao chão lhe ajudavam. A ordem tinha sido direta. Era para manter aquela posição, de quatro, o quadril sempre empinado, o torso abaixado. Coisa que o mais velho sempre lhe lembrava corrigindo sua posição assim que Ivan passava pouco tempo fora dele. O que lhe fazia perceber que estava sendo observado, ainda que a venda não lhe deixasse ver.

                Ele havia brincado com seu corpo antes daquilo. O primeiro brinquedo a ser usado fora a venda. Depois Anghel lhe masturbado até que começasse a tremer pelo orgasmo, apertado seu membro com a mão livre, parado para ver seu pré-gozo escorrer antes de lambê-lo e colocar o plug peniano. Só depois ele mandou que erguesse o rosto para colocar a coleira e lhe preparou naquela posição, depois de ir buscar os travesseiros, prendendo suas mãos ao pé do sofá. O consolo com o rabo foi adicionado por último, fazendo com que seu corpo praticamente “pulasse” com o espasmo.

                Era uma posição que parecia mais vergonhosa com o tempo, e talvez por isso continuasse tão excitado... Além de suas óbvias e humilhantes tentativas de movimento, de roçar seu próprio membro contra o travesseiro para se aliviar um pouco da dor da espera, todos frustrados logo começava a se sentir bem. Momentos no qual Anghel lhe corrigia a posição. Ivan não falara nada ainda, o que poderia ser estranho em outros dias já que não era do tipo que esperava para pedir por alívio assim que a necessidade vinha.

                Mas aquele era um dia diferente, com um prazer diferente. O mais velho estava igualmente silencioso, obviamente lhe ignorando a menos que tivesse a ver com sua posição, a qual ele demorava um pouco a corresponder. Ivan podia ouvir páginas de livro em alguns momentos, acabando por ter que mover o rosto por causa da guia, sabendo que a demora para algumas correções era provavelmente aquilo. Gemidos saiam de seu corpo hora ou outra, a imaginação e a situação em si sendo seus únicos confortos, até que a situação ficara insuportável.

                - Anghel... – A voz realmente implorava. Seu quadril praticamente tremia procurando se mover. O arquear das costas que mantinha sua bunda empinada ajudando nisso já que estava se tornando um tanto forçado pelo tempo em que se mantinha.  

                O silêncio durou mais um pouco, o mover das páginas e da guia lhe fazendo mais ansioso a ponto que pensava em começar a se roçar e desobedece-lo descaradamente desde que aquilo o fizesse parar de lhe ignorar. Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios, o lubrificante que tinha sido usado daquela vez mantendo seu corpo o mais quente que podia, já estava até mesmo babando por não fechar a boca enquanto respirava.

                - Por favor... – Foi uma súplica agoniada como nunca fizera antes. Seu quadril se balançando quase sem sentir, novamente quase se roçando no travesseiro, mas sendo impedido pelo pé do mais velho que se colocou abaixo de seu corpo. Um movimento suave do pé para cima foi o suficiente para Ivan saber que deveria subir, e foi obediente, se colocando em seu lugar novamente.

                - Por favor o que? – Finalmente veio a resposta. O normal seria ouvir a malícia maldosa na voz, ou o leve riso sarcástico, mas não daquela vez. Havia uma indiferença, algo quase frio no jeito que ele lhe perguntara aquilo. O que lhe lembrava porque estava daquele jeito em primeiro lugar. Sabia que daquela vez a brincadeira não era pelo seu prazer maior, mas pela sua agonia. Ali a maldade era bem específica, e não era pelo seu orgasmo, havia um motivo diferente.

                - Me toque... – A voz estava trêmula, entre os ofegos, a garganta quase seca de tanto tempo que estava daquele jeito. O rosto se virara para a direção que sabia que o mais velho deveria estar por causa da guia da coleira que mantinha seu rosto no lugar, lhe impedindo de esticar o braço ou coisa parecida.

                - Apenas isso não vai funcionar dessa vez, cachorrinho. – Fechou a boa e engoliu seco com a reposta. Abrindo de novo apenas para gemer quando sentiu o sapato dele se encostar contra seu membro muito levemente. Estava pronto para praticamente se roçar ali quando sentiu-o se afastar, quase choramingando ao mover-se e ver que ele não estava ali.

                - Por favor... Ahhh... Me toque, me use... – Engoliu a saliva novamente, para que não escorresse como o resto enquanto falava, sabendo bem que devia ter uma pequena poça abaixo de seu rosto no travesseiro. – Faça qualquer coisa, mas por favor... Ahhh... Eu não suporto mais...

                O silêncio seguiu por um momento, antes de senti-lo puxar a guia na sua direção, finalmente seu rosto se movendo um pouco mais do que apenas os movimentos para mudar as páginas. A venda finalmente fora tirada, finalmente podendo fitar o mais velho nos olhos dele com os seus azuis-acinzentados brilhando em agonia, lacrimejando.

\- Você acha que merece Ivan? – Dessa vez o viu falar por seu nome e conseguia ver na expressão do mais velho que ele estava um pouco mais sério. Não tinha raiva, ou chateação realmente na expressão, apenas uma seriedade. Ivan evitou olhar para entre as penas de Anghel, porque sabia que aquele não era o momento para ser pervertido, que o mais velho não gostaria daquele tipo de coisa, e também porque todo o tratamento tinha obviamente surtido seu efeito. O efeito que Anghel queria.

                - Não... – Foi sincero, e fechou a boca, preparado para passar mais tempo daquele jeito se fosse necessário. Era sua culpa, talvez devesse passar por aquilo.

                - Porque não? Me diga, sem respostas curtas.

                - Porque eu... Ahh... fui infantil e... Anh... Ahh... Propositalmente te ignorei quase dois dias inteiros... E não respondi com sinceridade... Anh... suas perguntas.

                - Então... Como você pretende se desculpar por isso?

                - Eu não sei... – Respondeu, fechando os olhos, o tom de choro na voz, que foi cortado ao sentir a mão dele mover o seu “rabo” o tirando e retornando-o para seu interior. Como se o ordenando a manter o foco, ao mesmo tempo que a mão na guia havia pegado um pouco da corrente para torna-la melhor. Seu gemido ecoou novamente, um pouco mais altos que os anteriores com um estímulo tão mais sincero. – Eu não sei...

                - O que criancinhas levadas recebem quando fazem algo de errado?

                - Elas apan...

                - Elas são punidas não são? – Anghel cortou sua resposta, "corrigindo-a" com a sua. Demorou um pouco para conseguir respondê-lo ao sentir a mão dele novamente apertando o rabo mais para dentro de seu corpo. – Não são? – Novamente ele moveu, em uma estocada mais impiedosa ao repetir a pergunta, forçar uma urgência em responder em Ivan, fazendo com que o mais novo quase gritasse a reposta. Rapidamente. O tom alto.

                - Sim!

                - Sim o que?

                - Sim, elas são punidas. – Percebia como ele lhe fazia falar mais do que normalmente, talvez por causa dos monólogos que tinha dado a ele nos dias anteriores. Os olhos queriam se fechar, a vergonha passando por sua mente, mas rapidamente indo embora. Porque a única coisa que queria era devidamente se "desculpar" com Anghel por sua malcriação.

                - Então o que eu deveria fazer com você?

                - Me puna.

                - É assim que se pede algo?

                - Por favor, Anghel, me puna...

                - Vamos começar de novo. – Dessa vez pôde ver o sorriso maldoso dele, o que lhe dera algum alívio, embora tivesse durado menos do que um segundo. O mais velho movia o consolo em si lentamente, um movimento insuficiente para realmente lhe dar prazer, parando sempre que Ivan movia o quadril. Em outro momento pensaria que ele estava se divertindo com sua impaciência, mas não aquele. – Eu vou te ajudar se está tão difícil. “ Por favor, me puna por ter sido uma criancinha má, e ter te ignorado por dois dias e não ter sido sincero... E pela minha ingratidão por sua preocupação. ”

                Não sabia se ele tinha falado da preocupação dele propositalmente, ou sem sentir, já que o mais velho raramente falava dos próprios sentimentos. Podia sentir a culpa lhe dominando de qualquer jeito porém, o que fazia o prazer que sentira todo aquele tempo parecer um tanto sujo por um segundo. A voz travou um pouco, antes de responder, um pouco de baba escorrendo novamente pelo canto da boca, engolindo o excesso novamente antes de passar a falar, sentindo que ele acelerara o movimento em seu interior bruscamente quando ouviu sua primeira fala.

                - Por favor... Ahhhhh... Me puna por ter si... Sido uma criancinha má... Ter te ignorado e não... Ahh... Ter te ignorado por dois dias e não ter sido sincero... Anghel, me desculpas por ter sido ingrato... Ahh... Por sua preocupação... Comigo.

                Se sentia mais excitado ao falar tudo aquilo, mesmo com a culpa, a mente desfocada demais para poder responder devidamente, precisando das pausas para gemidos, para pensar, para se repetir tão louco estava naquele momento. Precisava que ele lhe perdoasse, ao mesmo tempo precisava do orgasmo tão insanamente que queria chorar por sua contradição. Tinha se sentido tão mal e tão triste nos dois dias. Antes mesmo daquilo tudo se acontecer já se sentia culpado por seus próprios pensamentos principalmente quando vinha de algo tão minúsculo...

                Mas percebeu que o mais velho devia ter se sentido satisfeito quando ele soltou a guia e o consolo e levou as mãos para lhe liberar das algemas, depois vendo-o se ajoelhar ao chão por um momento, a mão dele prendendo seu membro para retirar o plug lentamente. Mesmo depois de tanto prazer, sabia que precisaria de um pouco de estímulo se quisesse mesmo gozar, ainda assim não se moveu para fazê-lo, o fitando, esperando por sua punição quando o mais velho levantou e voltou para o sofá, ainda segurando sua guia, mas dessa vez pela ponta dela.

                - Deite-se com sua barriga no meu colo e deixe sua bunda bem empinada para mim, para que eu possa puni-lo devidamente Ivan. Isso só vai parar quando eu achar que você foi punido o bastante... E você sabe o que fazer. – A última parte foi dita com mais suavidade. Como se lembrando ao rapaz que ele não precisava passar por aquilo se não quisesse. Ivan e ele já tinham passado por coisa o suficiente para que só aquelas palavras fossem entendidas. Havia uma palavra de segurança para tudo aquilo e em nenhum momento Anghel amordaçara Ivan naquele dia. – Entendeu?

                - Sim.

                - Sim o que?

                - Sim eu entendi. – Suas pernas tremiam ao estar de pé, mas conseguiu se manter daquele jeito até que foi ao colo dele, no lado que o mais velho lhe guiara pela coleira. O consolo ainda estava lá, e imaginava que continuaria. A mão direita dele finalmente soltou a guia, indo até suas costas, segurando ali suavemente enquanto a esquerda acariciou uma das nádegas dele lentamente.

                - Eu vou começar agora.

                Concordou com um menear, gemendo alto ao sentir o primeiro golpe em uma de suas nádegas, aquele toque de dor que veio não tão forte quanto imaginara de início. Anghel propositalmente deixara um formigamento, uma leve ardência. Os golpes que se seguiram foi semelhante, apenas pelo sexto ou oitavo golpe começando a sentir o membro responder às ondas que faziam a dor, agora mais aguda pelo aumento progressivo da força, por estar sendo acertado sempre na mesma área das nádegas e o consolo que se apertava continuamente a cada golpe, parecendo ser puxado ainda mais para dentro de si. 

                - Diga porque foi um menino tão egoísta nesses dias. – Ouviu a ordem vir, os tapas sendo temporariamente substituídos por uma carícia onde ardia. – A voz de Anghel era mais calma agora, não mais fria, embora ainda não tivesse o sarcasmo ou a malícia. O consolo fora retirado de seu interior agora, deixado no sofá.

                - Por causa da menina...

                - Que menina? – Os golpes retornaram, embora mais lentos dessa vez, mas um pouco mais fortes, dando um momento ou outro para Ivan pegar ar para responder, engolir a saliva, e provavelmente para o mais velho descansar o braço que golpeava, assim como o outro que o mantinha no lugar por enquanto.

                - A menina com asma... – Parecia que Anghel não precisava de mais resposta. Ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, qual era o problema do mais novo, o porque do silêncio e do constrangimento e teimosia dele durante aqueles dois dias. E não sabia se devia ficar irritado ou achar graça do quão simples era o motivo. Os golpes novamente retornaram ainda fortes, mas mais rápidos dessa vez.

                Em algum momento deixou escapar alguns “ai’s”, o quadril recuando, abaixando um pouco depois da coluna arquear, mas Anghel pacientemente corrigia sua posição. Não soube exatamente quando a dor se tornou completamente prazerosa, sem a mínima noção de como sua bunda estava avermelhada. A única coisa que pensava naquela hora era na sensação de cada golpe, no roçar do seu membro contra a perna dele cada vez que o corpo se movia... Em como seus sentimentos pareciam quase explodir dentro de si.

                - Me diga, quem você pertence Ivan? Quem você deve obedecer?

                - Eu... Pertenço a você Anghel...Ahh!... Eu sinto muito!... Sinto muito...Ahhnn... Me desculpa!

                As lágrimas pela dor e aquele prazer quase explosivo passaram a escorrer por seu rosto quando chegou mais perto do orgasmo, o atingindo em um último golpe, o corpo inteiro em espasmos em cima do mais velho quando sujou a calça dele e gritou ao atingir seu orgasmo. As lágrimas apenas pioraram com a sensação de alívio do seu corpo, como se não só ele, mas também sua mente e seus sentimentos estivessem aliviado. E certamente estavam.

                - Bom garoto... Bom menino, Ivan.

                Sentiu quando o carinho nos cabelos veio, aquele tom que parecia quase orgulhoso do mais velho. Um tom que lhe perdoava por seus erros. Aquela brincadeira mais pesada veio afinal para mostrar que todo ato vinha com uma consequência e o que o exagero causava. Ivan podia perceber isso. Não pediu, nem hesitou de se levantar, acomodando melhor o corpo, passando uma perna de cada lado por ele, se permitindo sentar ali no colo e chorar contra o corpo do mais velho, sentindo a ereção dele.

                Não houveram mais pedidos de desculpas. Sabia que tinha sido punido e que o que restara depois daquilo era realmente apenas o perdão, e a contínua carícia em seus cabelos. Ivan sabia que não podia controlar os seus sentimentos e seu lado mais infantil, seu ciúme infantil, mas parecia que o mais velho sabia bem como cuidar de sua infantilidade. Ainda queria descobrir como o mais velho sempre parecia saber o melhor jeito de lidar consigo. A primeira “briga” deles fora recheada apenas com seus gritos e gemidos de dor e prazer e os sons dos tapas. Se fosse diferente o mais novo provavelmente se sentiria culpado demais para poder se perdoar por ser egoísta e talvez pela primeira vez que realmente o desobedecera.

                Tudo simplesmente porque o mais velho tentara acalmar uma menina tendo um ataque de asma com uma carícia nos cabelos, e Ivan vira.

                As mãos dele que lhe acariciavam desceram um pouco para a nuca, mantendo seu rosto ali para que Anghel pudesse passar a pontinha da língua em suas lágrimas, acompanhado depois por um beijo mais selvagem, dominante, que exigia o sabor das lágrimas que caíram em sua boca. Aquele beijo que apenas o mais velho podia lhe dar. Sabia que aquilo iria doer contra sua bunda ardida, mas moveu o quadril, roçando-se contra ele, gemendo por dentre o beijo ao ser correspondido com um movimento dele, como se fosse uma estocada.

                Podia estar cansado, dolorido, e emocionalmente “ainda mais instável”... Mas, mesmo assim, parecia o melhor momento para o sexo "pós-briga"... Não se sentia mais tão triste e culpado e queria compensá-lo por toda a paciência e por cuidar bem de si... Não achava que conseguiria dar aquilo que sabia que ele mais gostava naquele dia, mas ainda podia se fazer sentir bem aquele pau dentro de seu rabinho, impiedosamente, a dor que certamente seria prazerosa a vir com as estocadas fortes contra sua bunda "maltratada".

               Sabendo bem que mesmo com seu pequeno momento de rebeldia, ainda era o "cãozinho" tão leal, viciado e apaixonado com o humano a quem pertencia.


End file.
